1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more sheet feeding techniques with a feed roller configured to contact and feed a top sheet of a stack of sheets.
2. Related Art
A sheet feeder has been proposed, which is provided with a feed roller adopted to contact and feed a top sheet of a stack of sheets and configured to convey the top sheet to an image forming unit by (normally) rotating the feed roller. Further, for this kind of sheet feeder, a technique, in which the top sheet is fed without carrying two or more sheets together at once by firstly rotating the feed roller reversely to partially curl the top sheet and secondly rotating the feed roller normally, has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HE 11-292316 (hereinafter, simply referred to as '316 Publication).